Calculation scenarios can include hierarchical join operations. A hierarchical join includes a plurality of join operations, each executed in a hierarchical manner, with one join operation serving as a root node, and the remaining join operations serving as child nodes. Each of the leaves in the hierarchical join can include data (e.g., from a database). When executed, the hierarchical join provides an intersection of a plurality of datasources. Calculation scenarios utilizing hierarchical joins can produce useful results (e.g., data tables). However, the generation and processing of hierarchical joins can require a large amount of computation time and result in unnecessary slowdown of the execution of queries. Thus, optimizations of hierarchical joins may be desired.